This invention relates to a two surface planer, particularly to one possible to plane a single surface and two (an upper and a lower) surfaces of wood at the same time.
A planer is a main wood machine for planing a rough surface of wood and smoothing it into a flat smooth surface. The applicant of this invention acquired a Taiwan patent titled "Planer" of No. 240532 dated Feb. 11, 1994, and a Taiwan patent titled "Roller replacing device for planers" of No. 298876 dated Feb. 21, 1996. The planer of the patent of No. 240532 has been widely accepted in its use. However, it only planes single surface of wood at one time, so wood has to be turned over to let the other surface planed.